


The tale of the little Time Lord, who desperately wanted to know the time on Neptune, written by Theta Sigma, not an upcoming author

by Crowleysheiress



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kinda, Koschei totally has a crush on Theta, School, Writing, also kinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysheiress/pseuds/Crowleysheiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's just supposed to write a short-story. Nothing complicated, nothing challanging. Unfortunately, Theta Sigma has absolutely no idea what to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The tale of the little Time Lord, who desperately wanted to know the time on Neptune, written by Theta Sigma, not an upcoming author

**Author's Note:**

> There is actually a story on how this was written. You see, I was sitting in physics class, bored out of my mind, when I asked the girl who sat beside me, to write down three prompt words I would have to write a story about. Problem was, I had no idea what to write, so at some point I imagined what the little Doctor would do, if he were in my Position and, voila, this story was born.  
> By the way, English is not my mother tongue, so there may be some vocabulary or grammatical errors, it would be great if you could point them out to me, in case you find them.

Theta Sigma stared at his given words with desperation slowly creeping over him. Neptune. Sundial. Scaffolding. How was he supposed to write a short story based on that? He should have known, that taking the „Creative Writing“ class would be a horrible idea, but he and Koschei somehow had to meet the minimum number of required subjects.  
The problem wasn‘t that he was simply not creative enough or generally aversive towards writing, he just couldn’t produce something even slightly interesting on command. Maybe he was lacking some specific enzyme.

„Koschei ?“ he asked and poked his friend, who was sitting beside him at their table.

„You already got something?“

„Nah…“ said he and began tapping that rhythm he was so obsessed with on the tabletop, without even noticing.

Theta glanced down at the prompt words that Koschei had gotten. Heaven. Anteroom. Tree.  
And of course he already had a dozen ideas for those words, that was just unfair! He briefly considered asking him if they could switch their prompts, but he already knew that Koschei would refuse. He was well aware that his friend would often try to read every wish off his eyes, but he also knew that for him every task was a challenge that had to be mastered.

Neptune. Sundial. Scaffolding. Oh, man this couldn’t be happening, writing a tiny story couldn’t be that hard.  
Neptune. What was a „Neptune“ even supposed to be? A Planet ? An ocean ? A giant divine grandpa with a big bushy beard?

„Koschei?“ he hissed and poked him again. His friend had started writing meanwhile, everyone had probably already started writing.

Koschei raised his eyes and dramatically arched up one eyebrow.

„What’s a Neptune ?“

„A planet“ he whispered and turned back to face his sheet of paper.

So, a planet. How did Koschei even knew stuff like that? He probably just read way too many books.

„Come on, Theta Sigma, you can do that, it’s only a short story!“ He muttered to himself. He took one deep breath moved his pencil to the top of the page.

Nothing.

He couldn’t even imagine a single word. 

Damnit.

This had to be something he could accomplish, no one else was having a problem with that dumb task! He would definitely not surrender to a stupid short story! There had to be a trick, something that helped all the other students find the right words or sparked their ideas, there had to be! He had to know it!

„Hey, Koschei?“ he asked, for the third time now. Theta knew that he was annoying him, but he knew as well, that he wouldn’t refuse to answer him.

„Yes, Theta?“ he asked back and looked at him with that just slightly irritated expression, that took him years to master.

„How am I supposed to start with that?“

„With what?“

„Writing, you genius. What do you think?“

He gallantly ignored the last comment and instead leaned a bit closer to him and muttered: „I’m not sure if there’s a general answer, but I think you should just, you know, start. The rest will come by itself then. That’s atleast how I did it.“ He gave Theta a thin smile and turned back to his own story again, contracting his eyebrows as his gaze fell onto his last sentence.

Okay, just writing, he could do that.

Maybe.

„Once upon an time, there was a little Time Lord…“

Fine, that was good, many stories started like that.

„Once upon a time there was a little Time Lord who lived on the planet Neptune. The only wish he ever had was to know the time and thus he decided to built a sundial. Under terrible perils and suffering from horrible neptunian weather the little Time Lord finally constructed his sundial, only to realise that it was so dark and ugly on Neptune, that his sundial wouldn’t work. If he had to be honest, the little Time Lord suddenly had no idea why he was even living in such a dark and ugly place like Neptune.

The little Time Lord thought about what he should do now and after he had thought really hard he decided to built a scaffolding, which would be so big that he could see the sun.

He immediatly began to work and started to construct a scaffolding out of stones and debris.

It took many, many days until the scaffolding was high enough for the little Time Lord to see the sun, but when he was finished he very glad and placed his sundial in a place, where it would perfectly catch the sunbeams.

Finally he would know the time!

Now he knew that it was 09.17 pm, awesome wasn’t it? The little Time Lord cheered and jubilated and decided to stay forever and ever on the scaffolding, so he could always know the time. 

And so he lived happily ever after.

The End.“

„Done“ whispered Theta to himself and leaned back satisfied. The story definitely wasn’t a literary masterpiece and in addition tot hat full with logic-mistakes, but that wasn’t important. He had something and something would save him from a deficit in this class.

Theta grinned. His day was made.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
